


"C" de... Caos?

by BarbsWolf



Series: C y Los Vengadores [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y Tony son el nuevo objetivo de "C"...<br/> Porque el yaoi es mas fuerte (?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No se me ocurría otro titulo... Pero bueno, espero les guste. Lo prometido es deuda, el Stony esta en la casa (?? xD

-Como demonios es que logran esquivar mis intentos?- Se quejo Cupido. O por lo menos ese se creía que era su nombre, ella solo había dicho que era un “Angel del Amor”. Y bueno… En la mitología Cupido, lo es, no?

 El problema que tenia era que… No podía llevar a cabo su trabajo, el único por el que había sido creada y el único en el que servía: Hacer que dos hombres que se amen, estén juntos. Y era obvio que Steve sentía algo por Tony, en serio. Pero… ellos no querían verlo. Desde que se había puesto a trabajar en esta pareja, tuvo 3 intentos fallidos de unirlos, 3!

El primero: Poner “polvo rosa de amor” (no tenia otro nombre original para ponerle) en unas frutillas con crema que había dejado intencionalmente en un cuarto de la Torre Stark donde, por casualidad (nótese el sarcasmo) pasaban Tony y Steve. Todo iba perfecto… Hasta que de la nada aparece Loki y las convierte en ratas ¿Qué hacia el Dios del Engaño viviendo con los Vengadores? No tenía la más pálida idea, pero ahí estaba, gastando bromas a más no poder.

El segundo: Fue durante el desayuno. “C” había volcado unas gotas de una poción de amor en el café de ambos. En resumen, algo simple, sencillo, que sabía que iba a resultar ¿Qué salió mal? Hulk, fue lo que salió mal. Y no porque haya sido un intento fallido de un experimento del Super Soldado, no, esa clase de falla no. Sino que, Clint, nuestro lindo y comestible Ojo de Halcón (otra vez sarcasmo); tuvo la gran idea de besar a su doctor favorito, logrando en el proceso que el gran tipo verde apareciera y armara un caos al salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Si, ninguno de los demás Vengadores sabia sobre su… Intento de relación. Lo que importo en ese momento fue que los cafés quedaron olvidados en el suelo de la cocina, esparramados por todo el piso. Junto con las lágrimas de “C”.

El tercero: Cansada de las pociones, polvos, y cualquier otro intento infantil, C fue a lo “Vieja Escuela”. Un arco y una flecha. En realidad eran dos que estaban unidas a un hilo rojo que cuando eran disparadas, la flecha iba dirigida a cada enamorado. Estas se hundían en sus corazones, haciendo que estos queden unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Claro, eran invisibles para todas las personas, menos los ángeles del amor, y algunos dioses. Y hablando de eso… Thor fue el responsable del tercer intento fallido ¿Por qué? Porque en el momento en que las flechas fueron tiradas, en el momento en que estaban cerca de tocar los pechos de Tony y Steve… El martillo del Dios del Rayo las aleja de un golpe. Todos lo miraron, extrañados por su comportamiento, entonces él les explico lo que vio. Loki, que se encontraba amordazado y esposado con alguna clase de… Bozal y esposas doradas, logro afirmar lo que su medio-hermano decía asintiendo con la cabeza. C rompió el arco y lo tiro con furia al piso, luego los prendió fuego. Sep, no controlaba muy bien su ira.

 Y ahora se encontraba refunfuñando en la azotea más cerca de la torre Stark. Caminaba de un lado al otro, pensando y pensando, como era que podía invertir todo lo malo que había salido hasta ahora. Gracias a sus poderes podía ver a Los Vengadores reunidos en una sala de entretenimiento o algo así. Charlando y riendo, sin notar que eran vigilados por ella. C estaba cansada, el problema con sus poderes era que si no cumplía con su deber, comenzaban a caérsele las plumas de sus alitas. Era un modo de castigarla por su incapacidad de cumplir con el destino de los enamorados. Y estas estaban por la mitad de vacías. Se paro decidida, mirando hacia la torre, iba a lograrlo. Iba a cumplir con su misión. En ambas manos aparecieron dos dagas doradas con líneas rosas y rojas. Nunca había llegado a usarlas, era incluso peligroso ya que era algo muy fuerte, poderoso. Pero con esto, o se unían, o se unían.

 Tapo su rostro con su pañuelo rojo que llevaba, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos violetas. Se tele-transporto a la sala donde estaba los héroes no la notaron hasta que ella se volvió visible. E incluso si hubieran querido evitar lo que C planeaba, no podían.

 Al primero que apuñalo fue a Tony, era el que mas estaba desarmado, más expuesto. Apuñalo el reactor de su pecho, convirtiéndolo en rojo por un momento. Tony pareció quedar sin aire, como si sintiera un fuerte dolor, luego se recupero. El martillo de Thor apareció de pronto en su visión periférica, a su derecha. De su lado izquierdo aparecieron las flechas de Clint. Con un movimiento de su mano ahora libre, los detuvo. Sintió que algo se acercaba por su espalda, se movió rápido, deteniendo el escudo del Capitán América casi la golpeo, pero C lo agarro en un rápido movimiento. En ese momento, Natasha apareció para darle un puñetazo. El Ángel del Amor uso el propio escudo del Capi para cubrirse, se echo hacia atrás, alejándose del centro de la pelea, pero se escucho un fuerte rugido. Hulk apareció detrás de todos, grande y verde. En ese momento todos pararon de buscar un modo de atacarla, concentrándose en el gran tipo verde.

 C aprovecho para tirar la otra daga hacia Steve, estaban bastante lejos, pero una vez el objetivo marcado, nunca se desviaba. La daga se clavo en el pecho del Capitán, desapareciendo un momento después. Una vez cumplida su misión de unir a los enamorados, se concentro en  Hulk. Esquivando al resto que miraban todo, trepo el cuerpo del tipo verde fácilmente, y luego beso su mejilla. Hulk se quedo quieto, y luego se desmallo. Una vez pasó esto, obteniendo la atención de todos, les sonrió, parándose en mitad de la habitación.

-Bien… Por fin todos están quietos.

-Q-quien eres? Y que fue lo que me hiciste?- Pregunto Tony que seguía sin aliento. El Capi estaba en la misma situación.

-Les hice un favor… Anthony Stark y Steve Rogers, las dagas que acaban de introducirse en su pecho puede que los mate dentro de 12 horas… A menos que…

-A menos que qué?

-A menos que ambos sigan los deseos de sus corazones, y sus cuerpos- C les guiño un ojo. Podía sentir que sus alas recuperaban fuerzas.

-Que le hiciste a Bruce?- Pregunto Clint, quien se había acercado al cuerpo del Dr. Banner.

-Tranquilo, pajarito. Está viviendo uno de sus sueños más eróticos y placenteros… Conmigo.

-Que fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunto el agente apuntándole con las flechas. C se rio, tal vez a los próximos que ayudaría serian a esos dos, pero ahora estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir.

-Fue un gusto verlos, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Steve, Tony… Tranquilos, no morirán… A menos que se tarden más de doce horas…

Entonces C desapareció, dejándolos a todos confundidos. Y a Clint enojado obviamente. En ese momento apareció Loki comiendo una porción de tarta, los miro cuando ellos lo miraron a él.

-Qué?

 Tony y Steve se miraron, en ese momento sintieron una pequeña descarga por su cuerpo, ambos pensaron que se trataba de un escalofrió, pero ninguno se esperaba lo que pronto pasaría…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un fuerte calor... Solo se disipa gracias al Capipaleta (? xD

Tony estaba en su laboratorio, habían pasado seis horas desde que la desde que la desconocida hubiera aparecido y apuñalado su pecho. Según Thor y Loki, esa chica era una especie de… Cupido o algo asi, y que sus objetivos, claramente eran él y Steve.

 Tony había pensado que todo era un jugo, que solo fue una loca villana que era rápida y le gustaba apuñalar a las personas porque estaba loca. Pero se equivoco. Se dio cuenta de ello hace tres horas, cuando comenzó a sentir un calor por todo su cuerpo. Este calor fue empeorando, ya que al estar cerca de algún otro ser humano, solo volvía el calor tan fuerte, que dolía. Esto último lo noto cuando había ido a la cocina a buscar algo para beber; Thor había golpeado su hombro a modo de juego, pero Tony tuvo que apartarse de golpe porque sintió como si alguien le quemara justo donde el dios había posado su mano.

 Y eso no era todo, no paraba de pensar en Steve. Y no como lo veía normalmente, sino con… Con ropa estilo erótica que lograban que todo el calor de su cuerpo, se instale en su… Bueno, ya saben. Y sinceramente él no quería esto, no quería tener que admitir lo que sentía. Si, le gustaba el Capi, pero en el sentido de… Bueno, en ningún sentido, le gustaba, le volvía loco y con ganas de que lo empotre contra la pared más cercana y lo bese… Y toque y… Muchas otras cosas. Pero no podía admitírselo a él mismo, o a Steve. Steve era alguien anticuado, enamorado aun de una mujer que, por suerte, podía seguir visitando, aunque sea en un asilo de ancianos. Ella era más importante para Steve, de lo que Tony llegaría a ser. Y Tony envidiaba eso, envidiaba que alguien más tenga la mirada de Steve sobre él o ella. Por ese motivo, el genial Anthony Stark, no sucumbiría a lo que la… Bruja le hiso. Soportaría cualquier intento de deseo que le ataque con tal de no admitirle a nadie lo que necesitaba y quería.

 O eso se había dicho hace tres horas antes, en total, seis horas desde que la daga había sido introducida en su pecho. Tony estaba en su laboratorio, encerrado y aislado de todos. No soportaba estar con nadie, sentía que no podía respirar debido al calor. Por lo que había bajado la temperatura del laboratorio para, mínimamente, pensar con claridad y dejar de querer tocarse pensando en Steve. Aunque lo había hecho cuando llego al punto de no poder soportarlo, pero no había llegado a nada. No podía correrse aunque podía sentir que iba a llegar al orgasmo. Era frustrante, muchísimo. El único consuelo era espiar a Steve por las cámaras de seguridad que tenía en el laboratorio. Y solo verlo a él. No le importaba que, aparentemente, Clint tratara una y otra vez de acorralar y besar a Banner. O que Natasha se complotaba con Pepper para ser una reunión de chicas donde… Solo eran ellas dos, poker, y poca ropa. Ah, y botellas de licor. Muchas. Y lo que menos le importaba era ver cómo, cuando dormía, Loki abrazaba a Thor como si fuera un peluche, mientras que Thor tenía la sonrisa de un chico enamorado siendo abrazado por la chica que ama.

 Suspirando, Tony se levanto a tomar una cerveza. Mientras tomaba un sorbo, a su mente vino la imagen del pene del Capitán, como si la botella se convirtiera en el suculento miembro de Steve. Tony comenzó a lamer el pico de la botella, imaginando que se trataba del verdadero pene de Steve. Cuando comenzó a tocarse por sobre la ropa, y a gemir, fue que volvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos de golpe y tiro la botella contra una pared. Tony estaba respirando agitadamente, su imaginación se había vuelto una experta en imaginar situaciones subidas de tono. Las cuales iban poniendo su cordura en juego. Estaba por volver a su puesto frente a las cámaras, cuando noto que había una sombra parada muy cerca de él. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, su respiración se corto. De pronto sintió el olor de esa persona, y el calor comenzó a calmarse. Pero esto era reemplazado por un deseo mayor.

-¿S…Steve, que te trae por mi taller?- Steve lo miraba con los ojos perdidos, llenos de un deseo sumamente arrollador.

-Tony… Necesitaba verte en persona… Ya no lo soporto mas- Se acerco rápido, hasta acorralar al multimillonario. Tony entendió que el calor se había ido, por completo, pero la excitación era más fuerte ahora. Quería tocar a Steve, besarlo, pero… Se imagino al Capi con su antigua novia. Esto hizo que lograra encontrar una brecha para alejarse de él. Steve lo miro con las cejas fruncidas- ¿Tony… Por qué?

-Escucha, Capi, no te ofendas, eres un…-Stark escucho un click en su mente, entonces las palabras que tenía planeado decir nunca, salieron-. Eres hermoso, sensual, tu cuerpo esta de muerte. Quisiera quitarte la ropa, llenarte de crema y comerte por completo. También quisiera llenar tu pene de chocolate y sentir como te corres en mi boca mientras lo lamo- Tony se tapo la boca. Quería evitar seguir hablando, era como si su boca se activara de la nada.

-Bueno, Tony… Creo que quiero que hagas eso ahora…- Steve volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez tomo del brazo a Tony, y ambos sintieron un fuerte escalofrío que les recorrió el cuerpo.

 Tony había planeado alejarse, evitar cualquier otro acercamiento. No quería que Steve hiciera esto solo porque estaban bajo algún… Control mental o algo. Pero en el momento en que sintió el tacto de la piel de Rogers en su mano, le importo muy poco las dudas. Se acerco por completo al cuerpo del Capi, y luego lo beso. En ese momento, supo, que el calor, y las imágenes eróticas que aparecieron en su mente antes, era todo debido a que no estaba con Steve. Solo en el momento en que sintió su boca besando la del Capitán, todo… Desapareció. Convirtiéndolos en dos hombres que necesitaban del otro en ese momento.

 Steve tomo entre sus manos el culo de Tony, atrayéndolo más hacia él, rosando en el proceso sus miembros. Ambos gimieron, el beso se profundizo, mas, ambos necesitaban más. Enseguida, la ropa desapareció, ninguno recordaría como fue que se la quitaron, sino que solo sucedió. Una vez el contacto de piel contra piel fue mayor, el alivio que sintieron fue evidente. Entonces Tony llevo una de sus manos al miembro de Steve, este gimió mas alto. Stark dejo de besarlo y lo miro a los ojos, estaban vidriosos y un poco desorbitados, los labios de Steve estaban rojos por el beso, le daba una sensación tan… Sensual. Pero lo que Tony quería ahora, lo que más necesitaba, era sentir el pene de Rogers en su boca. Así que sin decir nada, se puso de rodillas. Se relamió los labios al ver al objeto de su deseo frente a él. Masajeo un poco, y sin siquiera pensarlo, metió el pene en su boca, lamiendo, rosando sus dientes con él, todo al mismo tiempo.

 Steve hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Stark, tratando de dirigir el ritmo. Él lo permitió porque de algún modo encontraba eso… Sumamente satisfactorio. Tony llevo su propia mano a su miembro, el cual estaba ya mojado y resbaladizo. Medio intento mojar sus dedos, y llevo estos a su entrada, sin importarle que sus dedos no estuvieran tan bien lubricados, metió de a uno. Era una sensación incomoda, pero tanto como necesitaba que el miembro de Steve este en su boca, lo necesitaba dentro de él.

-Tony… Tony…-Steve gimió su nombre-. Tanto como quisiera que sigas con lo que estás haciendo… Siento que… No es suficiente…

 Tony lo sabía. De algún modo sabia que ninguno se podría correr a menos que uno esté dentro del otro. Así que se paro, y volvió a devorar la boca de su Capi. Este lo tomo por el culo y lo subió a la mesa más cercana. Estaba a la altura perfecta para poder acostarse en ella, no era la mejor cama, o algo, para donde hacerlo, pero era perfecto en ese momento. Steve quedo sobre el cuerpo de Tony mientras siguió besándolo y rozando sus miembros. Luego de un momento, Steve se separo casi por completo de su cuerpo, contemplando el de su compañero. Tony se estaba masturbando con una mano, mientras que con la otra, hundía sus propios dedos en su entrada.

-¿Tú no podías soportarlo antes? Yo ahora menos… Así que Capitán… Le digo que comience a follarme si no quiere que yo lo termine violando…

-Te quisiera ver intentándolo, play-boy…

 Entonces Steve llevo su pene a la entrada del multimillonario, luego, de un solo movimiento, lo penetro por completo.

-Oh… siiii…- Tony pudo sentir esa exquisita sensación de llegar al orgasmo una vez que Rogers comenzó a moverse más rápido y fuerte dentro de él.

 Steve también lo sintió, pero no fue como si pudiera detener algo inminente, sino que lo dejo hacerse. Se corrió dentro de Tony, y luego el pelinegro lo hizo también. Sin tomar alguna clase de respiro, dio la vuelta a Stark y se volvió a hundir dentro de él. Pero las estocadas y las embestidas parecieron ser más fuertes y rápidas. Algo que dejo sin habla al multimillonario, que se sentía en el paraíso del sexo o algo por el estilo. La sensación del orgasmo volvió, pero más fuerte, luego de que sucediera, si se tomaron un momento para respirar y besarse, acariciarse. Una vez se recuperaron, volvieron a cambiar de posición, sin parar, ahora no querían parar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 Las doce horas se habían cumplido. Pero por suerte tuvieron un buen final, y no uno desastroso como todos temían. Claro, ninguno del resto de los Vengadores se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía en el taller de Stark, cada uno estaba en su mundo. Bueno, no todos. C estaba suspirando de alivio, nunca había tenido que intervenir tanto con una pareja, pero por lo menos lo logro. Ahora solo veía a la feliz pareja Stony durmiendo en el cuarto del multimillonario. Se los veía felices, y eso era lo bueno.

 Se levanto de frente a su computadora, y tomo una lata de cerveza. Marco el teléfono de sus contratistas, y espero a que la atendieran.

-C… Espero que hayas por fin, logrado lo que te encargamos hace dos semanas…- Se quejo la cabecilla de todo.

-Claro que lo logre, no dudes de mi- C se llevo una mano a una de sus alas, las plumas estaba volviendo a crecer, pero aun dolían un poco-. El video se está enviando a tu correo, si no te llega, no te preocupes, te enviare un pendrive. De acuerdo? Ahora, si me disculpan, trabaje demasiado en esta pareja, necesito dormir. Y no acepto ningún otro trabajo hasta nuevo aviso, adiós!

 Corto sin preocuparse. Ya no le daban miedo esas niñas fujoshis… O estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para que no le importe. Se tiro en su cama boca abajo, estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando su celular sonó. Sabía que era un mensaje, así que lo dejo sonar hasta que paro. Suspirando, lo tomo con toda la pereza del mundo. No conocía el número, pero aun así lo abrió:

   “ _Sta. C:_

_Mi nombre no importa ahora, pero tengo que decirle que soy su más grande fan. He estado siguiendo su trabajo hasta ahora, y el saber que Los Vengadores fueron su último trabajo, me llena de emoción. Ya debe saber quiénes son: Bruce Banner y Clint Barton. Esa es la pareja principal que me importa unir. Espero acepte, algo me dice que usted también está interesada en ellos. Si llega a aceptar, por favor, solo espero que me conteste. En el caso que no lo haga, sabré que no acepta mi oferta. Pero sé que la suma de dinero que se le depositara en su cuenta de banco, hará que acepte._

_Muchas gracias._

_Atte: F._ ”

 

 A C no le importaba el dinero, lo que le importaba era… Bueno, tal vez el dinero si le importaba. Pero también veía que Barton y Banner se esforzaban, así que... Escribió un rápido “Si” y luego volvió a tratar de dormirse. Pensó en como lograría hacerlo con el gran tipo verde… Pero ya sabría como.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el final del Stony. No se si quedo bien, pero... Trate de hacer lo mejor que pude. Espero les guste :)  
> Yamiletaaa!! Te dedico esto a vos, se te quiere tiís :D


End file.
